The present invention relates generally to a system, apparatus, and method for manipulating or otherwise handling a stack of generally flat items such as paper, cardboard, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system, apparatus, and method for manipulating the stack with the aid of or by utilizing a robotic mechanism.
Robotic mechanisms are used in a variety of industrial and commercial applications, including material handling processes. For example, robotic mechanisms are employed to move and store materials during various stages of production. Other applications include parts transfers, machine tending, packaging, and palletizing.
In a typical material handling application, a robotic mechanism is equipped with a robotic implement or end effector mounted thereto for handling particular items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,931 describes an end effector mounted on a robot frame particularly suited for handling a stack of flattened un-erected carton blanks. The end effector is used to transfer stacks of the carton blanks from a tray or tote to another station in the material handling assembly. These end effectors are specially equipped with abutment members that contact only the edges of the carton blanks during transfer of the blanks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,590, another robotic implement or end effector is disclosed as being particularly adapted for picking up flat or curved glass panels from glass racks and placing the glass panels into irregularly shaped wooden crates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,06 describes another end effector for mounting to a robotic arm. This end effector is also particularly adapted for transferring flat or curved glass panels from a rack and placing the glass panels into irregularly shaped wooden crates. In one application, the end effector is equipped with suction devices for engaging the glass panels.